onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
We Are!
"We Are" is the name of the first One Piece opening. Although it is the one that was used for the most episodes, it is used frequently for Special Episodes. It was also heard at the beginning of the first movie. It was originally sung by Hiroshi Kitadani. Japanese Text ありったけの夢をかき集め 捜し物を探しに行くのさ ONE PIECE 羅針盤なんて 渋滞のもと 熱にうかされ 舵をとるのさ ホコリかぶってた 宝の地図も 確かめたのなら 伝説じゃない! 個人的な嵐は 誰かの バイオリズム乗っかって 思い過ごせばいい! ありったけの夢をかき集め 捜し物を捜しにいくのさ ポケットのコイン、それと You wanna be my Friend? We are, We are on the cruise! ウィーアー! ぜんぶまに受けて 信じちゃっても 肩を押されて 1歩リードさ 今度会えたなら 話すつもりさ それからのことと これからのこと つまりいつも ピンチは誰かに アピール出来る いいチャンス 自意識過剩に! しみったれた夜をぶっとばせ! 宝箱に キョウミはないけど ポケットのロマン、それと You wanna be my Friend? We are, We are on the cruise! ウィーアー! ありったけの夢をかき集め 捜し物を探しに行くのさ ポケットのコイン、それと You wanna be my Friend? We are, We are on the cruise! ウィーアー! ウィーアー! ウィーアー!http://www.animelyrics.com/anime/onepiece/opweare.htm Romanized Lyrics Arittake no yume o kakiatsume Sagashi-mono o sagashi ni yuku no sa ONE PIECE Rashinban nante juutai no moto Netsu ni ukasare kaji o toru no sa Hokori kabutteta takara no chizu mo Tashikameta no nara densetsu janai! Kojin-teki na arashi wa dareka no BIORHYTHM nokkatte Omoi sugoseba ii Arittake no yume o kakiatsume Sagashi mono o sagashi ni yuku no sa POCKET no COIN, sore to YOU WANNA BE MY FRIEND? WE ARE, WE ARE ON THE CRUISE! WE ARE! Zenbu ma ni ukete shinjichattemo Kata o osarete ippo LEAD sa Kondo aeta nara hanasu tsumori sa Sore kara no koto to kore kara no koto Tsumari itsumo PINCH wa dareka ni APPEAL dekiru ii CHANCE Jiishiki kajou ni! Shimittareta yoru o buttobase! Takara bako ni kyoumi wa nai kedo POCKET ni ROMAN, sore to YOU WANNA BE MY FRIEND? WE ARE, WE ARE ON THE CRUISE! WE ARE! Arittake no yume o kakiatsume Sagashi mono o sagashi ni yuku no sa POCKET no COIN, sore to YOU WANNA BE MY FRIEND? WE ARE, WE ARE ON THE CRUISE! WE ARE! WE ARE! WE ARE!http://www.animelyrics.com/anime/onepiece/opweare.htm Straw Hat Version A version of this song was produced with members of the Straw Hats singing the lyrics. During episodes 279-283, this song was used to replace the orginal "We are!" version produced for the first introduction, during the Enies Lobby arcs recap episodes. The TV version ends as did the orginal, On the frist line of "WE ARE, WE ARE ON THE CRUISE! WE ARE!". *Straw Hats Arittake no yume o kakiatsume Sagashi-mono o sagashi ni yuku no sa ONE PIECE *Nami rashinban nante jyutai no moto netsu ni ukasare kaji o toru no sa *Luffy and Chopper HOKORI ka butteta takara no chizu mo tashikameta no nara densetsu jyanai! *Luffy kojin teki na arashi wa dareka no BIORHYTHM nokkatte omoi sugose ba ii *Straw Hats arittakeno yume o kakiatsume sagashi mono sagashini yuku no sa POCKET no COIN, soreto YOU WANNA BE MY FRIEND? WE ARE, WE ARE ON THE CRUISE! WE ARE! *Zoro zembu mani ukete shinji chattemo kata o osarete iippo LEAD sa *Sanji kondo aetanara hanasu tsumorisa sore kara no koto to kore kara no koto *Usopp tsumari itsumo PINCH wa dareka ni APPEAL dekiru ii CHANCE ji ishiki kajyoo ni! *Straw Hats shimittareta yoru o buttobase! takara bako ni KYOUMI wa nai kedo *Luffy POCKET ni ROMAN, soreto YOU WANNA BE MY FRIEND? *Straw Hats WE ARE, WE ARE ON THE CRUISE! WE ARE! Arittake no yume o kakiatsume Sagashi mono o sagashi ni yuku no sa POCKET no COIN, sore to YOU WANNA BE MY FRIEND? WE ARE, WE ARE ON THE CRUISE! WE ARE! WE ARE! *Luffy WE ARE! Translated Lyrics Gathering up all of our dreams Going to search for our desires -- One Piece Compasses only cause delays Filled with excitement, I take the helm If we can prove the dusty old treasure map, Then it's not a legend anymore! It's alright if our personal problems Get on someone else's nerves Because we think about them too much Gathering up all of our dreams And going to search for our desires A coin in the pocket, and You wanna be my friend? We are, we are on the cruise! We are! Even though I believe everything I'm told When my shoulders are shoved, I take a one-step lead If we ever meet again, I'll tell you all about What I've been doing and where I'm headed next So being in a pinch is always A good opportunity to appeal to someone With excess self-consciousness! Full speed through the stingy night! I'm not interested in treasure anyway A romance in the pocket, and You wanna be my friend? We are, we are on the cruise! We are! Gathering up all of our dreams And going to search for our desires A coin in the pocket, and You wanna be my friend? We are, we are on the cruise! We are! We are! We are!http://www.animelyrics.com/anime/onepiece/opweare.htm English Version Orginally aired at the promotional showing of One Piece for America, the origins of this version are unclear. After 4Kids gained the rights to the series, this introduction was dropped in favour of the One Piece Rap. Now it's time to set sail for a mystery Don't know where we will go, or what we're gonna see ONE PIECE! Gotta find a crew, and then they're welcome to the boat There's just no time to rest, it's all mine, mine alone I've always believed that it is my destiny To be the greatest pirate the world has ever seen! If you're not on our side, well you'd better run and hide We'll defend till the end all of our friends On that you can depend! Now it's time to set sail for a mystery Don't know where we will go, or what we're gonna see We will never give up the ship or the hunt One hope, one dream, one day... ONE PIECE! Trivia *The song featured in all the Grand Battle games. However, the games One Piece Grand Battle! 2 and One Piece Grand Battle! Rush! featured alternative lyrics. References Category:One Piece Music